5 Chicos de los que me enamoré
by yissuu
Summary: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Por accidente hay 5 chicos que reciben cartas que escribí en primaria. Entre medio está Sai, el novio de mi hermana, y Sasuke el novio de mi ex mejor amiga. -Te propongo un trato, seamos novios falsos, así yo vuelvo con Karin y tú evitas el rollo de contar que te gusta el novio de tu hermana - Me sugirió con sus ojos tan oscuros pero encendidos.
1. 1- Corre por tu vida

**Holaaa, vengo con una idea que me surgió, después de ver la pelicula, "A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré" es una pelicula que vería mil vecez y no me cansaría. Por lo tanto me surgió esta idea, el fic no va a ser igual a como es en la película o el libro, solo tomaré la idea, algunas partes serán lo mismo pero quiero darle una vuelta a la historia.**

 **No sé muy bien como manejar todo esto, pero hago lo que puedo, espero os guste, dejen sus comentarios, que les gustaría ver y para información de todos esto es SasuSaku, van haber muchas anecdotas pero al fin y al cabo es SasuSaku, disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

 _¡Corre por tú dignidad!_

Mi nombre, es Sakura Haruno. Nunca me imaginé que una chica de cabello rosa, ojos color jade, y bien sabelotodo, iba a llamar tanto la atención de un momento a otro.

Estaba en mi habitación disfrutando de una buena canción y unas deliciosas palomitas. A veces me preguntaba, ¿Cómo puede pasar tan lento el día?

-Sakura Haruno , ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu habitación es un desastre? -Vi a mi "relajado" padre asomarse por la puerta…

-muchas veces papá, pero te prometo que mañana si -le dije con una sonrisa tratando de contentarlo.

Mi padre amaba mi sonrisa, o al menos eso siempre me decía…

-Mañana es tu primer día de clases, ¿qué se siente estar a 1 año de terminar todos los estudios? –

-Papá, es igual, estoy con las mismas personas, mi amiga la he visto todos los días, solo espero que esto nunca termine, no me gustaría salir de mi zona de confort-

-hija…- se acercó de manera paternal con sus brazos abiertos, un claro indicio de que me iba a dar una charla sobre el amor de familia, y sobre mi manera tan particular de sobre llevar los desafíos

– tú sabes que tu padre siempre estará para ti cuando lo necesites – Ahí esta la charla familiar – tienes que ser más optimista, deberías hacer más amigos, recuerdo que en la primaria tenías muchos amigos, con nosotros siempre has sido muy alegre, una chica enérgica, fresca, llena de vida, pero cuando se trata de otras personas te cierras, yo sé que te afecta mucho que tu mamá no esté con nosotros, pero ella estaría muy feliz por ti – de eso estaba hablando!

Luego de una intensa charla con mi padre, di paso a un aburrido día…

Me preguntaba que sería de mi en unos años más, ¿sería una doctora como realmente me lo proponía? Esperaba que si, al menos ese era mi gran sueño, y esperaba por todos los cielos que así fuera, estaba dándolo todo, tenía muy buenas notas y una gran perseverancia.

Me infiltré silenciosamente en una caja de madera que en su momento era de mi madre, ella me la regalo, ahí guardaba mis más grandes secretos, secretos que solo ella y yo podíamos saber. Abrí la caja con mucha cautela, miré a la puerta esperando que no apareciera ningún intruso y saqué el contenido. Sobres de distintos colores habían, y los miré con mucha nostalgia.

Cada sobre contenía una carta, y cada carta tenía un destinatario. Los destinatarios eran viejos amores platónicos, una tontería, las escribí hace mucho tiempo atrás…. Como la primera.

La 1era carta era para Sai, mi vecino, el era mi mejor amigo, salíamos a todos lados, compartíamos los almuerzos, el desayuno, íbamos siempre a la misma cafetería por el mismo batido de chocolate, siempre estábamos de acuerdo, pensábamos en lo mismo, yo decía que el mundo no se puede vivir sin bebidas gaseosas, y el estaba de acuerdo, hasta que mi hermana llegó.

Mi hermana es mi alma gemela, estoy segurísima que mis padres se tienen que haber confundido e Ino es mi hermana biológica y no mi hermana adoptiva. Es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi madre, mi compañera, mi todo, la amo demasiado, que sería de mi sin ella…

Ino se volvió la novia de Sai, y desde entonces las cosas cambiaron, Sai y yo, eramos amigos, pero ya no lo que solíamos.

Mi enamoramiento por Sai, fue de colegiala, yo ya no estaba colada por él, esa carta la escribí en su entonces para poder "cerrar" ese capitulo, sin cagarla.

Sai pasó de ser mi enamorado, a ser un chico más…

La 2da carta era para Rock lee, un chico que me gustó en primaria, ahora es totalmente distinto a lo que era en ese entonces. Coincidimos en un baile, yo lo invité. Fue una noche espectacular porque el sabía bailar fenomenal, todos nos miraban, yo creo que fue eso lo que me llamó la atención, que bailaba muy bien. Pero nada relevante, fue muy niña, obvio ya no me gustaba.

La 3era carta era para Sasori Ese tio era muy guapo, tenía unos ojos color miel que te envolvían de dulzura, eso fue como cuando tenía 15, el era presidente en el curso, y cada vez que hablaba delante, yo lo miraba como una boba, todavía sigue siendo presidente, pero de un tipo de centro estudiantil en una universidad que está por no decir al otro lado del mundo.

La 4ta carta va para un chico que trabajaba en la cafetería, me llamaba la atención por una perforación que tenia en el labio, ahí tenía 16, supongo que buscaba algo rudo.

Y la 5ta carta era para Sasuke Uchiha, en ese entonces, tenía 12, éramos amigos, junto a Sai, Naruto que es mi otro mejor amigo, Ino y Karin. Nos juntamos todos un día en el salón a jugar, todos en circulo hicimos girar una botella. La botella se detuvo en Sasuke, la volvimos a girar, podía escuchar las silenciosas suplicas de Karin de que fuera ella la afortunada de besar a Sasuke. Y su cara de frustración seguida cuando la botella me apuntaba con burla. Ella sugirió volver a girarla, pero Sasuke solo se acercó y me robó el beso, me dejó descolocada, ví a karin roja de sorpresa y furia, mi amiga quería matarme. Observé a Sasuke un poco sonrojada por el asalto, y comprendí que el sería un dolor de cabeza. Todas cuando nos enamoramos por primera vez de un flechazo sabemos que es nuestra perdición, lo vemos en sus ojos. Y yo me veía perfectamente en el reflejo de los oscuros ojos de Sasuke mirándome también. Luego pasaron los años… y estamos aquí, Ahora Karin es novia de Sasuke, ella pudo conseguirlo. Y gracias a su mal genio, y su desprecio de no sé qué, dejamos de ser amigas. Por ende todo el grupo se separó quedando Sasuke, Karin y Naruto. Ino, Sai y yo.

Esperaba que esas cartas se quemaran con mi deseo de estar junto a Sai, diós! ¿Cómo olvidar a un tipo tan perfecto, pero que es el novio de tu hermana?

Escondí las cartas donde debían estar, y guarde todo muy meticulosamente. Sin sospechar que una pequeña ratita intrusa me miraba.

Al siguiente día desperté llena de energía, quería empezar con el pie derecho, al menos para darme un aliento positivo como dijo mi padre

-Sakura, papá dice que bajes, el desayuno está listo – Entró mi otra hermana Hinata. Y la verdad es que mi madre había sido una persona muy amable, de un corazón enorme, Las 3 éramos de madres distintas, pero ella nos acogió con sus brazos llenitos de amor, ella no podía tener hijos así que decidió adoptar, y así es como Ino, Hinata y yo, nos convertimos en la luz de la casa, al menos eso decía mamá, hasta que ella sufrió un accidente y desgraciadamente para todos, ella falleció, fue la peor noticia del mundo, la mujer del corazón más noble, puro, y lleno de luz había muerto. Estábamos todos de luto.

-si! Ya estoy lista! – corri con mi mochila en mano

Bajé hasta la mesita donde todos desayunaban.

-tengo una gran noticia!- alegremente dijo Ino mientras golpeaba la mesa como si fueran tambores -me aprobaron la beca y podré ir a estudiar a Canadá!- Todos estabamos muy felices saltamos y la abrazamos, es lo que ella quería, estuvo luchando mucho por conseguir ese sueño

-En la cena conversaremos mejor sobre eso, ahora niñas ya vámonos que se hace tarde

Nos levantamos de la mesa, Hinata y yo nos subimos a la camioneta de papá, mientras Ino se despedía con la mano desde el umbral de la puerta. Ella no estaba estudiando en el mismo lugar.

Llegamos a los eternos pasillos, esos pasillos llenos de casilleros y estudiantes con cara de sueño. Y entonces choqué deliberadamente buscando mi casillero. Era la fabulosa Karin.

-¡Ay! Pero si es Sakura… que lindos zapatos…. -me miró con burla. Instintivamente los miré también. Eran unos botines negros con tacón, para mi eran bastante lindos, sobre todo con el conjunto que los acompañaba. Y en eso apareció Hinata a mi lado, junto con Tenten

-Yo creo que Sakura se pasa de moda, siempre está un paso delante, sus botines son hermosos -Gritó Tenten como leona protegiendo a sus crías -en cambio los tuyos… - todas miramos los pies de Karin, llevaba unas botas bajas que parecían pantuflas, son muy calentitas a mi también me gustaban – ¡Alo! 911 vengan ya, una chica se acaba de robar las botas de vegetta – y en lo que todas reíamos, llegó Sasuke Uchiha. Se dieron un casto beso y Karin me miraba con burla.

No sé porque desde ese día en la primaria ella me odia, si a fin de cuenta quien estaba con Sasuke era ella, no yo.

Sasuke saludo con la mirada y todas hicimos un pequeño gesto como recuerdo de la pequeña amistad que hubo.

-Se me hace tarde, contraté un tutor que me ayude con mis materias, adiós- Saludó Karin y se fue dejando solo a su novio

-No quedaba del café que a ella le gusta, por eso el genio – Se excusó, y se retiro

El día pasó tranquilamente, al parecer todo iba de maravilla.

-Hay una tienda aquí cerca que vende unos vestidos fenomenales y están con descuento podríamos ir a echar un ojo – Comentó Tenten, mientras corríamos en una clase de deportes.

\- Me parece buena idea, después podríamos pasar por unos batidos -invité

-tú y tus batidos – La verdad me encantaban

-Yo creo que es una idea fantástica – Hinata Se sumó a la conversación.

Nos detuvimos 2 minutos a beber agua, estábamos cansadisimas, y en eso sentimos un olor masculino muy conocido.

-Haruno – Me llamaron de atrás y sabía que esa conversación iba a ser desastrosa ya que no por nada Sasuke Uchiha iba a cruzar medio campo para ir a charlar conmigo.

-nosotras estaremos muriendo en enfermería cualquier cosa, nos avisas – gritaron mis cómplices ya caminando a pasos muy apresurados.

-Pero si es Sasuke Uchiha, que te trae por aquí? Vienes a traerme cartas de Karin? – Sasuke me miro tan serio como siempre y cuando solté lo ultimo me miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-Mira Karin y yo estamos pasando por una crisis, el que hayamos terminado hace 1 hora no significa nada – mi mente daba vueltas, a qué iba todo eso?

-no te entiendo Sasuke, a qué va todo esto? -lo miré muy descolocada , entre divertida y extrañada.

\- Mira yo se que nos dimos un beso en primaria, si es que se puede llamar beso, pero fue en primaria, yo puedo entender que – y lo interrumpí, que estaba pasando?

-Espera, espera, qué? No entiendo…. -y en lo que completaba la frase desvié un poco la mirada a su mano que sujetaba algo, con más claridad una carta, pero no cualquier carta

Reconocía esa carta a metros, porque la adorné, le puse mucho cariño a ese pedazo de papel. Era la carta que había escrito en primaria para Sasuke.

Casi me caigo de culo, pero antes de casi caerme de culo mi cabeza dio vueltas. Mi peor pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad y con Uchiha para más cagarla.

Mi vista se borró por 2 segundos, y cuando fui consiente, ya estaba en el suelo, Sasuke me miraba y me llamaba.

En lo que trataba de arreglar mis ideas y arreglar el mal rollo, veo a lo lejos detrás de Sasuke, la persona menos indicada. Sai. Pero lo peor de todo, es que en su mano traía una desgracia, la maldita carta que escribí para él. ¿cómo diablos esas cartas se habían salido de la caja y llegaron a sus destinatarios? Tenia que buscar una solución.

Tomé a Sasuke del rostro, miré sus oscuros ojos, brillantes a pesar de todo, me miraban intensamente, y lo besé.

El intentando no caer encima mío me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome. Hasta que finalmente lo solté. Me levante rápidamente como si el diablo me persiguiera.

-Gracias- fue la única estupidez que pudo salir de mi boca antes de salir corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

Mientras pasaba pude ver a Karin con un chico y sus ojos de serpiente sobre mi, estaba matándome con su mirada.

-PAPAAAAAA!


	2. 2- ¡Ni en sueños!

**Hola holaaaaa... aquí el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por todos su mensajitos, son un amor gracias a ustedes por apoyarme. A todas las que están leyendo, dejan un mensajito, me siguen o siguen mi historia... un beso enorme Espero les guste, cualquier critica constructiva bienvenida sea!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 _¡Ni en sueños!_

Llegué corriendo a mi casa, todo esto estaba pasando por una razón, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido. ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de mirar esas cartas y luego enviarlas? ósea que, ¿Había un traidor en la familia? ¿ y se habrá enterado Ino que molaba por su novio?

-PAPAAAA! - Grité desesperada apenas crucé la puerta. - ¿Viste quien entro en mi cuarto hoy?

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo estas? Bien muy bien, gracias Que bueno que saliste temprano del trabajo...

-Papá viste quién entró? se me cae el mundo de vergüenza- Me desespere y tiré al sillón dramáticamente -no fuiste tú verdad? -lo apunté acusadoramente buscando y respondiéndome automáticamente y mi "pobre" padre ahí sin entender nada.

-Hija que sucede? no he visto a nadie

-Diooos! Grité mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación

En eso antes de que alcanzara a tocar el ultimo escalón, suena el timbre.

Chinga tu madre... no será Sai que quiere conversar? - Me puse de todos los colores, eso alcanzaba a ver en un cuadro que tenía partes de espejos, nunca me había fijado bien de su existencia, no me recordaba de tener ese cuadro.

Fije la mirada en la puerta...

-Hola Hinata, Sakura está aquí? - Escuche una voz grave, cargada como de malas energías, y 3 kilos de amargura, en otras palabras, Sasuke.

Corrí a mi habitación, me asegure de cerrar la puerta.

Abrí lo más veloz posible la ventana y literalmente me tiré del segundo piso de mi casa...

Traté de pasarme por el balcón a un árbol que estaba cerca y caí entre unas cajas.

Mi cuerpo por 2 largos minutos, fue más dolor que otra cosa.

Luego de eso sentí hablar fuerte a Hinata y Sasuke, no escuche realmente bien por lo aturdida aún. Me subí a la bicicleta y maneje lo mejor posible hasta llegar a mi cafetería favorita. Allí se encontraban los mejores batidos, eran mis preferidos del mundo.

\- Hola quiero un batido de chocolate por favor- la mesera me asintió amablemente.

Apenas llegó mi pedido, sentí que llegaba alguien también a sentarse a mi lado.

-Está ocupado? - Habló una masculina voz, definitivamente el mundo estaba en mi contra!

-Srta desea ordenar algo para el invitado? - Yo la miré pidiendo auxilio.

-No viene conmigo - Intente terminar con el rollo.

\- Si venimos juntos, quiero un café - La joven asintió tranquilamente y sonrió.

La cafetería era antigua, pero con un toque retro. Había un radio en cada mesa para poner canciones seleccionadas según los botones. sé podía ver a la gente comer mientras las monedas encima de la mesa esperaban dispuestas a parar a las pequeñas radios. Solo vendían cafés, postres, y algunos sándwiches, o los típicos huevos con tocino.

Yo casi nunca ocupaba las monedas, siempre llevaba audífonos, iba con amigos, con mi familia, realmente nunca las usé.

Sasuke me miró y pude sentir que se venía una conversación de nuevo. El muy tranquilamente saco unas monedas de su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la mesa.

\- Solo te quitaré 3 canciones de tiempo - Me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres? -intenté apurar la situación.

\- ¿Qué quiero?, tu me asaltas en plena cancha, y preguntas? Pensé que fui muy claro en que Karin y yo solo estábamos en crisis. Pero creo no haber sido muy claro porque haces otra cosa. - Me dijo agarrándose la cabeza, pude ver que aguantándose una sonrisa.

-Sasuke, solo lo hice porque necesitaba que alguien pensara que ya no me gusta. - Lo miré pidiendo que dejara de molestarme

-Interesante... ¿Y quién es? -

-No te daré explicaciones Uchiha - seguí bebiendo mi batido

-Le diré a todos que me enviaste una carta de amor - Lo miré con el fuego ardiendo en mis pupilas

\- Si te digo ya me dejas en paz? - El asintió tranquilo. ¿Cómo confiar en él?

\- Sai de Química- y fije mi mirada en el café de mi acompañante. Pude ver de reojo que se sorprendió.

\- Tu vecino? El novio de tu hermana? - Me dijo casi acusándome.

-Si, pero ya no me gusta, las cartas las escribí en primaria, todo eso ya pasó- Me miró sorprendido de nuevo

\- Ósea que no soy el único que recibió una carta - Se hizo el ofendido

\- Y uno que se ilusiona de recibir una carta y resulta que son 2 - bromeó.

\- En realidad son 5 -Por 3ra vez, había logrado sorprender a Sasuke, en un solo día.

-Qué ligona - Soltó sonriendo

-Cállate - le golpeé el brazo suavemente.

El me miró fijamente esperando algo, lo pude ver.

-Sakura - Asentí asegurándole que estaba atenta

Sasuke iba a decir algo importante, un poco me había quedado de su forma de ser.

Y antes de poder decir algo, se escuchó una puerta, la abrieron de golpe. Me giré un poco sorprendida y mire al protagonista.

Era rock lee.

-¡Sakuraa, leí tu carta, yo también estoy enamorado de tí! - Mi cara se descompuso, pude pensar en que iba a tener problemas, pero este fue nuevo.

\- rock lee, ¿de que carta hablas? - Traté de simular, miré a Sasuke preocupada. No quería lidiar con eso sola.

Sasuke se levantó de su silla y camino a mi lado. Antes de fijar su mirada en Lee, me dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Podía leer sus ojos, estaba jugando conmigo.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi chica? – Habló serio pero tranquilo.

-Gracias por traerme Sasuke - El me miro otra vez, buscando conectar con mis ojos

\- Tengo un plan Sakura, un plan para que Sai no sospeche nada, para que los demás no sospechen nada y Lee dejará de molestarte-

\- Y qué ganarías tú con ayudarme? – Vi como sasuke bajó su mirada a mis manos que estaban posadas inquietamente en mi regazo

-Así tengo oportunidad con Karin, estaba furiosa cuando vio que me besaste, no dudó en llamarme. - Me dijo un poco desinteresado.

\- Está bien... que propones? – invité a que soltara todo

\- Seamos novios falsos, al menos para que no piensen que sigues ligada. – tomó mi mano suavemente, y chisté un poco. Hasta el momento no me había percatado que tenía una pequeña herida en la mano, probablemente de cuando caí del 2do piso. -Alguien que te cuide cuando intentes tirarte de un 2do piso… - Saco una bolsa de la parte trasera de su camioneta, era una bolsa blanca con un logo de alguna farmacia – Tienes que limpiarte la mano con esto, y luego véndala para que no se infecte -volvió su mirada a mis ojos – no puedes correr o tirarte por los pisos cada vez que veas a Sai o pienses que puede ser Sai… ¿Qué opinas?-

¿Novia falsa de Sasuke Uchiha? Por supuesto que ¡NO! Ni en broma.


	3. 3- El comienzo

**Hola chicas! Aquí va el tercer capitulo… espero les guste. Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Les mando muchos besos, y espero de todo corazón que tengan un lindo día Gracias.**

 **No se desesperen, Hinata tendrá su historia de amor también, pero todo a su tiempo. En el prox cap empezaran a salir personajes como Naruto, etc, con mejor detalle, ya que Sakura empezará a retomar amistades**.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

 _"El comienzo"_

Me recosté en mi cama, dándole vueltas a mi problema… ¿Cómo haría para que Sai no pensara que yo gustaba de él, o qué Lee no me persiguiera? Obviamente sin tener que aceptar ese trato propuesto por sasuke que era muy parecido a un pacto con el diablo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? – Golpearon a mi puerta. Era mi rubia hermana, Ino

No quería verla, ni compartir aire con ella, y no porque la odiara… la amaba más que mi desorden, pero tenía tanto miedo a que descubriera todo y nuestra complicidad de hermanas se terminara. Yo no había hecho nada malo en realidad, me gustaba Sai de antes que fuera novio de mi hermana, es solo que debí ser un poco más sincera con Ino, haberle contado de un principio que me gustaba, y por otro lado haberle dicho de un principio que el recibió una carta que escribí en primaria. Esta casi segura que Sai ya no me gustaba, al menos me fui olvidando de ese amor, jamás por ningún motivo le haría algo así a Ino, aún que estuviera colada hasta la punta del pelo jamás le haría algo así.

-Solo pienso en que hace un tiempo no vemos una película juntas… -Mentí avergonzada.

-¿Has sabido algo de Sai? – Me cortó el tema tirándose en mi cama arrebatada, tomando una almohada de consuelo.

-¿Sai? ¿Por qué debería saber algo de sai….? -Algo inquieta, removí unas cosas regadas en mi cama para tomar lugar al lado de ino.

-Sai y yo terminamos – Mi cara de sorpresa fue fingida, yo ya sabía, pero además de intentar ocultar mi dramático asunto, quería que ella soltara toda su pena y angustia.

-¿Terminaron? Pero… ¿Por qué, si ustedes se aman? -Ella asintió con un puchero.

-Lo amo demasiado, pero mamá siempre dijo que uno no puede viajar con novio, y menos si me voy por unos años tan lejos, no quiero que Sai me engañe. Y todo porque no hacemos bien las cosas – Se sentó en la cama apoyándose en mis grandes cojines blancos con flores, ella se veía más triste de lo que parecía.

\- No creo que esa sea la mejor solución Ino, pero yo nunca he tenido novio, que consejos podría dar. Lo único que puedo decirte es que puedo ver que se aman, y se siguen amando, el espía todos los días por el jardín para ver si alcanza a verte – Ella me miró con un brillo tan fuerte en sus ojos, que creí por un momento que se levantaría y saldría corriendo a los brazos de Sai.

En ese momento, llegó un mensaje, fue algo simultaneo, nos llegó a ambas. El mensaje venía de Hinata. Teníamos un grupo para hablar entre nosotras "Las chicas super Haruno"

"¡Fiesta en casa de Ten-Ten! sus papás tuvieron turno y le dieron permiso para hacer algo 'tranquilo', fue de último minuto, obviamente Sai no está invitado, yo llego en 10 minutos a casa, mientras tanto arréglense"

Nos sorprendió no un poco, sino bastante ese mensaje.

-¿Fue Hinata quién envió ese mensaje? – miré divertida a Ino

-Esa fue tenten, Hinata es muy dulce e inocente – La miré divertida

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que sea aburrida, Hinata tiene muchos chicos tras de ella, la catalogaron "miss curvas" – Ino rodó los ojos

-No he dicho eso, dije que Hinata es la más tímida de las tres. Ni siquiera tú has planeado fiestas, y no recuerdo muy bien la última a la que asististe. – La miré ofendida

\- Yo si he ido a fiestas. Es solo que prefiero quedarme aquí viendo películas, yo no soy como tú Ino, a ti te gustan las fiestas, a mi me gusta mi cama. Y ya está. –

\- No, lo que tu tienes es miedo, tienes miedo de arriesgarte a la vida, he visto las caras que pones cuando todos hablan de lo entretenido que fue salir juntos a algún lado, ya sea una fiesta, hasta un karaoke. Es más cambié de opinión. Tu eres la aburrida de la familia. – Comenzó a reír. Yo solo pude reírme con ella, ya que instantáneamente Ino se levantó y fue corriendo a su habitación

\- Es mejor que te arregles Sakura, no podemos ser las Haruno si falta una -Y con eso mi sonrisa se borró. Yo no quería ir.

Luego de luchar y pelear con mis hermanas casi por media hora, ellas accedieron a que yo no iría. 1 hora después que Ino y Hinata se fueron, me eché en el suelo buscando con que apagar mi aburrimiento, mis libros ya los había leído todos, la tarea de casi toda la semana ya la había terminado, hasta la música de mi reproductor ya se me estaba haciendo aburrida.

-Yo creo que deberías ir a buscarme – Apareció una voz dentro de la habitación.

-No otra vez…. Maldito Sai….- Hace un tiempo, más o menos… toda la vida, he tenido estas alucinaciones con Sai, en donde el me habla, y yo le hablo. Es como si mi yo interno se hubiera disfrazado de Sai para jugarme malas pasadas.

-¿Pensaste en que tal vez Ino te odie por esto? -Si, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Cállate, no quiero escucharte, ya bastante tengo con las cartas – Desde la orilla de la cama en donde estaba, apareció a mi lado, en la misma postura.

-Querido Sai, como desearía poder abrazarte, tienes unos labios tan…- Lo corté de inmediato

-¡Basta basta!- Me tapé los oídos

Fantástico, ahora no solo tenia el gran problema de las cartas sino que ahora tenía que combatir con mi amigo imaginario.

-Ino no tiene porque odiarte, Sakura – Escuché una voz a mi otro lado, me giré asustada o más bien sorprendida.

¡El doble de fantástico! Ahora tenía tres problemas… las cartas, el Sai imaginario y Sasuke imaginario.

-Ves, que fácil fue esto -Sasuke me señaló a mi otro lado donde se encontraba Sai imaginario. Pero al darme vuelta ya no había nadie

Dios mío… en que estoy pensando…

Tomé mi teléfono casi corriendo, inquieta y angustiada.

Abrí el chat con Sasuke, pude ver antiguas conversaciones de hace mucho tiempo, años.

"-Hola! ¿Estás ocupado?-"

Esperé impaciente su respuesta. Milagrosamente me respondió rápido.

"-Haruno. ¿Qué sucede? –"

"-Acepto el trato –"

"-Cuando dijiste 'Seré muy clara Uchiha, no es no' me quedó muy claro. Ya no está disponible la propuesta-"

"-Uchiha… -"

"-Está bien, me alegra que ya no te de miedo tomar este tipo de riesgos-"

"-¿Qué riesgos? Solo será un par de días…"

"-Mientras yo consiga lo que quiero todo bien"

Y con eso terminé la conversación. No pude responder su mensaje, el me estaba utilizando, pero a fin de cuentas yo también.

Después de esto, me sentía enérgica por alguna razón, sentía nervios pero esos nervios que dan gusto. Es como subirse a una montaña rusa, no sabía que tan bien funcionaría esto, pero estaba ansiosa. Tan ansiosa que necesitaba descargar esa energía. Se sentía bien esto de cometer locuras.

-Ino, ¿todavía están allá? – Llamé rápidamente a mi hermana

-¡Estaba esperando que llamaras! Así es Sakura, aún estamos aquí –

Después de un rato ya me encontraba en la casa de tenten. Saludé a todos, no eran muchos como para decir que era una fiesta a lo grande, más bien era como una junta de amigos.

Mientras conversaba con Hinata y tenten… Ino ya un poco tomada por el vodka, se acercó a nosotros.

-¡No me voy a ir de aquí!- Gritó de repente llamando la atención de todos

-Nadie te está echando Ino, aún que ya deberíamos irnos…- Le dije mirando la hora. Ya habían pasado más o menos, 2 horas desde que había llegado.

-Haruno, no sabía que estabas aquí – Me sorprendió la voz de Sasuke, lo vi a lo lejos cruzando una puerta que daba al patio trasero de la casa de tenten. No había notado que Sasuke estaba con otros amigos en el patio trasero.

-¡Me voy mañana! Mi vuelo sale mañana a las 10, no quiero irme… -Volvió a gritar Ino.

¿Qué? Ino dijo que se iría pero no dijo cuando.

-¿Qué dices Ino? ¿Cómo es que pasaste por alto tan importante información? ¿Acaso no nos ibas a contar? -Ino se tapó la boca tomando el peso de lo que había hecho. Eso para mi fue un si en respuesta a Hinata.

-No puedo creerlo, saldrías corriendo como una cobarde, somos tus hermanas, ¿al menos te ibas a despedir?- Me acerqué a ella con la decepción dibujada en mi rostro.

-No es tan así, yo les iba a contar pero – la interrumpí

-Esta bien Ino, suerte en tu viaje – La miré molesta y giré mis pies para irme.

-Espera Sakura – Sentí como Ino se acercaba pero al mismo tiempo aceleré mis pasos abriendo la puerta y dejando a ino atrás.

No podía creerlo, Ino se iba a ir, y lo peor es que sin despedirse.

-Supongo que no vas a caminar hasta tu casa sola, en la noche, y media ebria – Me llamó esa conocida voz masculina. Me di vuelta topándome de frente con el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-No estoy para juegos Sasuke, y no voy a mi casa – Sin decir nada, Sasuke se sacó su chaqueta y se acercó a mi.

Sorprendentemente después de poner su chaqueta sobre mis hombros, a pesar de que la noche estaba cálida aún, puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me empujo un poco para que comenzara a caminar.

Yo no tenía ganas de pelear con Sasuke, y podía notar que el no tenía ganas de estar solo. Así que en silencio caminamos, mucho. Fue cómodo, no me sentía inquieta, o fuera de lugar caminando con Sasuke en silencio las oscuras calles. Llegamos sin querer hasta mi cafetería favorita. Lo bueno de esa cafetería es que estaba abierta las 24 horas, excepto los lunes. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero podía leer en la mente de Sasuke que estaba muerto de hambre y sed, al igual que yo.

-Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke -El solo asintió -Con respecto a nuestro acuerdo, sigue en pie. Es más, tengo algunas reglas antes de empezar con esta mentira.- Sasuke tenía su vista pegada en unos pequeños vasitos con agua que siempre servían de cortesía antes de pedir.

En la mesa había una hoja grande, como tipo individual, tenían escrito algunas promociones que habían en la cafetería, o los nuevos productos que estaban en venta. Tomé la hoja que estaba de mi lado, y la di vuelta. Sasuke solo miraba de reojo lo que hacía.

-¿Señorita Judit, me podría prestar un lápiz por favor? – Le hablé a la camarera que ya conocía, yo era cliente frecuente, por no decir diaria.

Ella muy amable me prestó su lapicera, graciosamente era de color rosa, como mi cabello. Y entonces comencé a escribir.

'Reglas del juego:

No besos.

-Estoy viendo perfectamente lo que escribes Sakura. ¿Cómo diablos piensas que nos van a creer que somos novios si no nos besamos? -Me interrumpió en mi escritura, lo mire bastante feo.

-No lo sé, hay otras formas. – Trate de persuadir

-Pero nadie se va a creer esto si no te toco Sakura – Él me miró divertido, en su cabeza el no podía entenderlo y yo lo vi.

-Pues como te digo hay otras formas, que tal… ¿Las manos en los bolsillos traseros? – Lo miré como si fuera lo más simple, y el negó de inmediato -Sasuke nunca he tenido novio, y mi único beso fue contigo en primaria. Te podrás imaginar que no quiero que mis primeros besos sean falsos ¿no? Esta regla no es negociable, puedes meter tu mano en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, hasta podría dejar que nos demos besos esquimales pero nunca dejaré que me beses, eso esta prohibido. -

\- Esta bien, esta bien… manos en los bolsillos, besos de idiotas – Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de seguir escribiendo.

\- La 2da regla, es no decir nada de esto, por muy necesario que sea, sería humillante para ambos que esto se sepa, aún nos queda tiempo aquí. -Sasuke asintió

-Claro como en el club de la pelea -Lo miré extrañada

-Qué cosa? -El se congeló

-¿no me digas que nunca has visto esa película? – Negué con la cabeza - ¡ok! Regla numero 3, ver el club de la pelea -Dijo acelerado quitándome la hoja y el lápiz escribiendo rápidamente.

-No veré películas contigo -Me crucé de brazos

\- Claro que si, no es negociable – me devolvió las cosas y fue el quien se cruzó de brazos ahora.

Seguí escribiendo reglas, como cosas que haríamos juntos, entre ellas, donde el me acompañaría de compras, yo lo acompañaría a sus fiestas súper populares, películas que veríamos juntos, cosas que comeríamos juntos…

-¿Te podría escribir notas? – Me miró intenso de repente – Karin siempre me pidió que le escribiera notas y nunca lo hice, si ve que te las escribo a ti , se volverá loca – Soltó una risita

Yo involuntariamente le sonreí, a pesar de todo, era lindo conversar con Sasuke así de tranquilos, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía salir con más gente que no fuera Sai o las chicas.

-Claro, que romántico Sr. Uchiha -Escribí la regla propuesta por Sasuke

Y al final de la hoja cada uno firmó aceptando "legalmente" las reglas que estaban escritas. Guardé el papel en mi bolsillo, y estiré mi mano a sasuke. Ambos estrechamos las manos indicando un buen acuerdo.

-¿Qué harás con tu hermana? – Lo miré triste

-Creo que estoy más molesta porque no quiero que se vaya, es muy egoísta de mi parte. – Sasuke empezó a jugar con la cuchara de su café pero sin dejar su atención en mis palabras.

\- No me parece que estés en posición de enojarte con ella, al menos no ahora que estás detrás de su novio -Soltó una pequeña sonrisa

\- No estoy detrás de su novio, solo fue un mal entendido – Me encogí en mi silla. Al menos el tenía razón.

Tenía que aprovechar lo poco y nada que me quedaba con Ino antes de que se fuera. Después no la vería por un muy largo tiempo.

-Ya me debo ir, muchas gracias Sasuke, enserio gracias, fue muy entretenida tu compañía -Me levanté quitándome su chaqueta.

\- Tranquila te llevo, tomemos un colectivo – Sabía que Sasuke no iba en la camioneta de su papá. Cuando se trataba de fiestas el jamás manejaba porque al ser popular "debía beber alcohol" encontraba bastante estúpida esa regla que imponían.

Ahora oficialmente era novia falsa de Sasuke. Se me hacía muy cómodo estar con él. Era un muy buen amigo, pero no quería ni pensar como lo haríamos mañana para vernos y fingir un noviazgo y que todos lo vieran. Porque la idea de esto es que todos supieran que estábamos de novios, sino que chiste tendría.


	4. 4- Nunca dejé de quererla

**Capitulo 4:**

 _Nunca deje de quererla_

Después de un buen tiempo, podía sentir esa sensación de angustia completa, lloré un par de horas, hasta aceptar definitivamente que Ino se había ido.Y fui tan cobarde que no pude ir a despedirme y dejarla en el aeropuerto. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que lo de las cartas fue un error, que antes, mucho antes, me gustó, pero ya no? Era muy fácil, solo decir la verdad. Pero no puedo entender aún a que va mi condenada cobardía.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama pidiendo al cielo que hubiera un desastre para no asistir a clases. Pero no, el desastre solo era yo.

Hinata me vio tan vulnerable que tiernamente se acercó a ayudarme. Estuvimos un gran tiempo de la mañana escuchando música en silencio, mientras ellas peinaba mi cabello. Por lo general siempre lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, nunca me hice mucho problema en arreglar mi cabello para ir a clases. Pero el cariño que me estaba entregando Hinata era lo único que me mantenía un poco más estable.

-Sakura ¿sabes lo hermosa que te vez así? – me comentó Hinata aún sin terminar su trabajo.

\- Creo que exageras un poco -le sonreí cariñosamente.

\- Tienes que verte hermosa, ahora que Ino no está, Karin estará molestándote todo el tiempo – Hice una mueca recordando el pacto con Sasuke, Ahora si que Karin me odiaría con su vida. Y ya no sería más Sakura Haruno, todos me conocerían como la novia de Sasuke Uchiha. Me molestaba un poco el hecho de que los jóvenes de la institución fueran tan prejuiciosos e idiotas.

-Tienes razón -Hinata estaba emocionada e inspirada con mi cabello y rostro. Peinó, arregló, decoró, y maquilló tan profesionalmente que por un momento sentí que Hinata se sentía libre, pequeñas sonrisas se le escapan de su rostro.

Hinata nunca se maquillaba, y jamás la vi con peinados más extravagantes que simples trenzas hechas en clases. Pero ella se veía brillante en ese momento, no sé muy bien si porque ella siempre ha sido tan generosa y amable, o porque yo simplemente era su hermana.

-¡Listo! ¡Sakura si no te consigues un novio hoy, jamás lo harás! – Comenzó a reír

Me dí vuelta para poder apreciar el trabajo de Hinata en el Gran espejo que había en la habitación

Sobre mis parpados había una ligera sombra color gris, increíblemente eso le daba un contraste a mi ojos esmeraldas, pestañas oscuras y cejas definidas, un tenue brillo en los labios y logré ver un poco de rubor. A simple vista se veía más natural de lo que parecía, solo destacaba mis rasgos. Mi cabello lo llevaba suelto pero con un cintillo de trenzas, y en las trenzas pequeñas flores amarillas y naranjas dándole un toque al peinado. Hinata había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Muchas gracias Hinata, sabes que te amo! – La abracé contenta

-Si pero no es todo, falta la ropa, y mejor apurarnos porque el autobús pasa en 20 minutos – Dijo mirando su teléfono. - Ni loca me subo a un auto de nuevo contigo. La última vez tuve que empujar el auto junto con un vecino. Rei recordando la historia, la verdad la conducción nunca se me dio bien, prefería otras opciones a tener que elegir conducir.

Me apresuré en buscar algo, e iba a escoger un vestido primaveral pero recordé a Sasuke. "manos en los bolsillos"

¡Diablos! Escogí un jeans ajustado, unas cómodas zapatillas blancas y un chaleco de lana ancho. Cuando hinata me vio puso cara de malos amigos pero no le hizo mucho caso.

\- ¡Sakura, mira quien esta en la ventana! - Dijo hinata riendo desde su habitación, y muy pronto llegó a mi habitación dando pesados pasos.

Me acerqué a la ventana y estaba la camioneta de Sasuke estacionada frente nuestro jardín. Luego de tocar el claxon se bajó con las manos en los bolsillos esperando que saliéramos, y de repente miró hacía la ventana y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me sonrojé al instante, y me oculté, no podía negarlo, Sasuke Uchiha era muy guapo, y su mirada era tan penetrante que me quemaba.

\- ¿Por qué nos viene a buscar Sasuke? - Yo solo me sonrojé y me encogí de hombros. - Ni te creas que vas a ir con ese chaleco viejo de lana - Mire a Hinata dudosa, ella tenía razón, si quería que todos pensarán que Sasuke se había fijado en la nerd Sakura, tenía que la menos vestirme como a sasuke regularmente le gustaban las chicas. Así que me cambié el chaleco viejo, y opté por tomar prestada una prenda de Ino, ropa que dejó por si volvía de vacaciones. Era un body sensual, de color rojo, pegado al cuerpo, hombros y espalda totalmente descubiertos, por el frente la tela cubría hasta mi cuello, la verdad nunca me imaginé que ese tipo de ropa me quedaría y mucho menos que me vería sensual con ellas.

Hacía calor, pero corría una briza fresca, así que tome un una chaqueta negra de mezclilla, y me encaminé a la escalera.

Hinata me estaba en el umbral de la puerta principal, le di un golpecito en el hombro para que avanzáramos.

Sasuke me saludó con la mano para correr a abrirnos la puerta. Hinata se subió en la parte de atrás y yo acompañando a Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo estás hoy Hinata? - Comentó Sasuke

\- ¿Cómo está Karin? - atacó ella - Supe que terminaron - Sasuke levantó una ceja, muy adentro pude ver que estaba riendo, le ofreció su teléfono indicándole que pudiera música, ella estaría a cargo.

\- Puedes poner música, pero mañana me toca a mi - Le gruñí, porque sabía pondría cosas que no me gustan, conocía el gusto de mi hermana. Y aún que los demás no lo creían, las 3 eramos muy diferentes en gustos.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿Nos vendrás a buscar mañana también? ¿A qué se debe esto? - Sasuke me miró, le fruncí el ceño para que no fuera a decir nada.

\- Sakura y yo somos novios, las vendré a buscar todos los días, ¿Tienes alguna problema con eso? - Sasuke sonrió al espejo retrovisor

-¡¿Qué?! Okeey, esto es nuevo - Sonreía por la ventana ya sin decir nada más, en la noche me llegaría una charla por parte de ella

Llegamos a salvo, a diferencia de si yo hubiera conducido. Sasuke nos abrió la puerta y Hinata salió disparada como alma que se lleva el diablo escapando de nosotros. Sasuke se acercó a mi muy sigilosamente, me tomó de la cintura, podía sentir mi estomago apretarse, cada centímetro que el se aproximaba, era un temblor que me provocaba.

-Recuerda nuestro trato - Me dio con voz grave, casi seductora, podía sentir su respiración y como miraba mis labios, realmente no sabía si lo hacía intencionalmente o por deseo propio, pero sea lo que sea, lograba conseguir lo que quería, conmoverme. - Tienes clase ahora, la mía empieza en una hora - Bajé la mirada incomoda, asentí con la cabeza y me despedí con la mano. Di unos cuantos pasos hasta que sentí algo tirarme de la muñeca.

Lo miré atenta, no sé porqué sentía que todo entre nosotros se volvió tan incomodo... El me miraba serio.

-¿Qué sucede Uchiha?- Lo miré inquieta

\- Se ve bien tu cabello hoy, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme, ahora somos novios - Me sonrió y fue el quien ahora aceleró sus pasos dejándome sola.

Diablos... ¿Por qué acepté este trato?...

Escuchaba atentamente como el director daba una charla en la sala de laboratorio, aburrido, aburrido y aburrido. Le tiré un papel a mi compañero llamando su atención.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Teme que mierda te pasa! - Naruto se dio vuelta a enfrentarme

\- Eres un idiota, lee el papel - Naruto murmuraba algo entre dientes, podía alcanzar a leer en sus labios las maldiciones que tiraba.

Leyó el papel cuidadoso de no ser sorprendido, abrió los ojos de par en par, como si la noticia más grande del mundo hubiera llegado hasta él.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Me miró buscando una respuesta

Antes de poder siquiera decir algo el director notó nuestro secreto y se acercó a nosotros

\- ¿Puedo saber, qué es lo tan importante que interrumpen mi charla? - Naruto se tapó la boca como un niño avergonzado. Sin recibir respuesta, el directo tomó el papel que había escrito y hablo para todos -¡Vaya, vaya! así que Sasuke Uchiha ya tiene novia, mi alumna destacada - Me miró el directo no sé si molesto por la interrupción o disgustado por ser Sakura. -Solo espero que no la corrompa y termine igual que los vagos de sus amigos. - Soltó mirando a Naruto

La clase siguió normal, pero al menos ya había podido plantar una semilla, la duda, todos comenzarían a preguntarse ¿Quién es la nueva novia de Sasuke? y ahí entraríamos nosotros dando repuestas con los actos.

Terminó la clase y Naruto salió corriendo detrás mio tropezándose, y faltandole pies para poder alcanzarme.

\- Dobe, Sakura es mi novia ahora, así que espero la vigiles, no quiero que nadie la moleste escuchaste - Naruto estaba boca abierta sin poder entenderlo.

\- Espera , espera - Me gritaba mientras corría tratando de alcanzarme - ¿Cómo fue esto, desde cuando que ustedes hablan? ¿Cómo estuvo el beso? Quiero saber todo, lo exijo ¡soy tu mejor amigo!- Lo dejé hablando solo, tenía algo en mente y era rosado. Había que poner el plan en marcha, o nunca nos resultaría.

La vi a lo lejos, su espalda descubierta, y con su jeans ajustado marcando sus curvas, parecía complicada porque llevaba su bolso, chaqueta y unos libros en los brazos. Me faltaba poco para alcanzarla cuando se le cayó su chaqueta. Iba a recogerla cuando otra mano también pensó en lo mismo.

Levanté mi vista y era el chico raro del otro día. Lo miré molesto, el gustaba de Sakura.

\- Uchiha, gracias, pero yo se la entrego - La recogió rápido y se acercó a Sakura que estaba con cara de tragedia. - Mi flor, aquí esta su chaqueta, puedo ayudar a llevar sus cosas - Se presentó amable a lo que yo actué, ese tipo no era bienvenido.

\- Quítate Lee, yo le llevaré sus cosas - Le arrebaté la chaqueta y con ceño fruncido le quité las cosas a Sakura

\- ¡Sasuke! - Habló ella, me sonrió. No sé porqué pero su sonrisa era tan cálida y fresca al mismo tiempo. Era muy hermosa, sus labios se veían tan suaves y dulces. Y esos ojos esmeralda, para que decir, eran los gemas preciosas. Me quedé cautivado mirándola mientras caminábamos.

Sakura en algún momento llegó a atraerme, cuando la conocí eramos muy pequeños, ella tenía el cabello corto y usaba ropa de abuela. Pero eran sus ojos los que me atrapaban, hasta que llegó Karin. Todos la conocían como una "fácil". Pero ella era más que eso, ella estuvo cuando mis padres fallecieron, ella me vio en mis peores momentos, aguantó lo más oscuro de mi, y a pesar de todo me quería. Yo no podía alejarme de ella porque era lo único que me conectaba de nuevo con mis padres. Quizá ella fuera fácil, o loca, o con un carácter del asco, pero yo le debía a ella mucho como para dejarla ir así. Aun qué no podía negar que desde que empecé a hablar con Sakura de nuevo, esos ojos otra vez me llamaban, como lo hicieron en algún momento. Solo esperaba que no fueran un impedimento para recuperar a Karin otra vez.

\- ¿Almorzamos juntos? - Le dije serio

\- Claro - Me contestó dudosa, lo pude notar.

Estuvimos en la cafetería solos, por lo menos por esa vez quería darme un tiempo para que Sakura no se sintiera tan incomoda, si bien todo era falso, ella estaba dejando su zona de confort que tanto acostumbraba por solucionar un problema.

Hablamos sobre nuestra infancia, cuando todos estábamos juntos. Comprábamos dulces y los compactamos, Naruto era nuestro saco de boxeo...

\- Sasuke, ¿Hay un lugar al que tengas muchas ganas de visitar, pero nunca has ido? - Preguntó ella volviendo a nuestro lugar con dos vasos de jugo

\- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he acampado - Sakura me miró y sonrió

\- Acampar es genial, yo solo pude una vez, con mis hermanas y Sai - Su rostro se apagó - Me gustaría poder solucionar esto más rápido, extraño a Sai - Fruncí el ceño

\- ¿No crees que es feo estar detrás del novio de tu hermana? - Ella casi me mató con su mirada

\- Eres un idiota. No estoy detrás de Sai, es mi amigo, yo pensé que me gustaba pero era una cría, ahora todo cambia. Aveces Sasuke los niños creen gustar de alguien pero no es así. - Me levanté de la mesa terminando mi jugo de un sorbo.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, tu puedes ir con la loca de tu amiga, puedo ver como nos mira con odio. - Sakura me miró triste y se levantó

\- Lo siento si te molesté... - Ella empezó a hablar y hablar, no tome en cuenta nada de lo que dije, detrás de ella pude ver una peliroja, para ser más correcto, Karin.

\- Toma, esto es tuyo - La interrumpí en su charla eterna. Saqué del bolsillo un trozo de papel doblado vagamente y se lo entregue.

Ella lo aceptó y lo abrió rápidamente.

"Gracias Sakura, pasaré por ti a las 8 " Ella me miró intrigada y empezó a hablar otra vez

Hablaba de que a las 8 no podía salir, que tenía compromisos, amiga, familia, no se muy bien que dijo pero sus labios moviéndose para todos lados me atrapaban. Quería buscar con la mirada a Karin pero no podía, Sakura me estaba dando una tranquilad y me atraía como imán, quería besarla.

Me apoyé en la mesa para ver si se me pasaba un poco la locura de querer besarla, no podía, ella había puesto la regla de no besar. Pero al diablo yo era Sasuke Uchiha. Así que la agarré de un bolsillo delantero de su pantalón acercándola. Ella quedó frente mio atenta a mis ojos, se quedó muda, pude notar que no entendía que sucedía.

\- Sakura, ¿sabías que hablas mucho? Tendré que callarte - Nuestra respiración estaba sincronizada, podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su pulso. Y su mirada pasó de mis ojos a mis labios, y fue ahí que perdí la cordura, Sakura me atraía, pero no quería complicar las cosas, nosotros solo estábamos fingiendo para un bien propio.

Entonces empezó a pasar por mi mente todas las veces que ella también me había acompañado. Era mi vecina antiguamente. La podía ver por su ventana, su desorden y como bailaba los domingos fingiendo hacer su dormitorio. Cuando se ponía en su ventanal a leer, y sus risas en la misma cafetería que me gustaba.

Definitivamente Sakura siempre me llamó la atención, pero Karin se merecía que yo la quisiera, mi madre lo último que me dijo era que quería verme formando una familia con ella. Y no podía fallarle a mi difunta madre.

\- Sasuke, yo también tengo algo para ti, pensé que sería bueno para nuestro plan - Susurró tímidamente aún pegados sin dejar de mirarme. Se dio vuelta y sacó de su bolso un trozo de papel muy parecido al mio, a diferencia que el de ella era más preparado. Estaba bien cortado, era de color rosa y tenía pequeños diseños como decoración. No quise leerlo enseguida, porque la tiré de su bolsillo trasero para darle la vuelta y sin pensarlo más la besé.

Ella por un momento se dejo llevar, sus cálidos labios eran tan suaves como pensaba. Ella se alejó como si se quemara, sus mejillas rojas la delataban que estaba muy avergonzada.

\- Voy a clases - Salió corriendo.

Diablos qué haría con Sakura, no podía engañarme, ella estaba detrás de Sai y yo tenía que estar con Karin. Abrí el pequeño papel y me sorprendí.

"Eres mejor persona de lo que Karin cree que eres, tus padres seguro estarían orgullosos de ti Sasuke"

¿Cómo manejaría esto, Sakura no debía enterarse por nada del mundo que me estaba causando estragos, y debía convencerme de que esto era un juego de niños. Nada más.

* * *

MIL DISCULPAAAAS, Tuve un gran problema estas semanas, primero porque me cambié de casa, tenía un despelote gigante!.

Y además estaba muy triste, me diagnosticaron cáncer al Higado y ya sabrán lo duro que es enterarse de una enfermedad tan complicada como esta. En verdad cualquier enfermedad es complicada. Me sentía muy triste ya que tengo una hija pequeña y mi pareja. Aun no le he contado nada porque no quiero hacerlo sufrir pero sé que en algún momento voy a necesitar de su ayuda. Espero entiendan, y no dejaré de escribir por nada, porque es mi escape, es mi forma de desahogarme en cierta forma. Así que espero me disculpen por esta ausencia. Las quiero mucho.

Saludines, que tengan un hermoso día 3


	5. 5- Sasuke y Sai (1era Parte)

**Holaaa antes que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por el atrasooo, pero les traigo un cap largo como recompensa, la verdad no me dio mucho tiempo de escribir pero ahora estaré en casa por un tiempo así que espero actualizar un poco más seguido.**

 **La adoro con sus mensajitos de amor, me ayudan enserio a seguir, me alegro tanto que les guste la historia. Me tienen tan feliz!**

 **Quiero aclarar que si me inspire en la peli, y que algunos hechos están basados en ella, pero quiero que vean la peli o las que ya la han visto se darán cuenta que no es nada parecida, solo tiene recolectada la idea de las cartas, y que los personajes van según la historia pero yo quiero darle un giro, la película avanza rápido, me encanta pero se pierde el rollo romántico de como va avanzando la relación, o como la protagonista se va amistando de los amigos de él. Es por eso que verán muchas cosas que no están en la pelicula, y hasta la historia misma entre personajes es distinta. Espero aclarado esto, siga interesándoles la historia.**

 **Espero les guste! cualquier duda o critica constructiva pueden dejarlo en la bandejita y yo con mucho amor les responderé, saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:**

"Sasuke y Sai" 1era Parte

Sasuke me había besado, era un patán la primera regla que se puso fue no besar. ¿El veía todo al revés o qué?

Caminé hacia mi clase de biología, ahí dentro estaba Naruto, Hinata, tenten entre otros compañeros. ¡Ah claro! y mi vergüenza tomándome fuerte del brazo después de lo sucedido.

Me senté junto a Hinata y Tenten ya que los puestos de esa clase eran de 3 asientos por mesa. Inmediatamente al sentarme pude notar que Hinata de vez en cuando por no decir cada 3 segundos… miraba de reojo a un chico rubio que estaba unos puestos más lejos de nosotras, Naruto. Yo conocía a Hinata tanto como a mi, y sabía perfectamente como era ese chico tan... colorido y alegre, porque así era, Naruto sonreía, reía, gritaba, se enojaba y volvía a estar feliz en 2 segundos. Corría, era muy hiperactivo. Era todo lo contrario a mi tímida hermana, ella tan cautelosa con todo, silenciosa, tímida, recatada, era de las que prefiere estar en su habitación antes de ir a un simple café con amigos. Pero Hinata no era así porque si, a ella mucho la molestaron hace un tiempo cuando se le ocurrió fijarse en Naruto, ella que siempre era muy tímida, sacó sus garras y en plena clase gritó a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba Naruto Uzumaki, y el muy estúpido le sonrió "Tu también me gustas Hinata" Pude ver como la vergüenza daba paso a un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de mi hermana, hasta que Naruto "pero también me gusta Sakura, e Ino, son mis hermanas favoritas" en ese momento yo pensé realmente que a Naruto le faltaba un tornillo.

Le di un codazo a mi pelinegra hermana y ella se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-¿Qué estás mirando? – Quise jugar un poco con la timidez de mi hermana

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? – me miró ella con sus mejillas encendidas, y con los ojos desorbitados por la vergüenza

\- Ya te pillé Hina, sigues con lo de Naruto– Ante mi revelación ella saltó de su asiento con los ojos como plato – Pero no diré nada tranquila, solo le diré a Sasuke que me ayude -Le sonreí golpeándome los labios con mi lapicero

\- No sakura por favor – Y mientras ella me daba una cátedra de porque no podía hablar de esto con Sasuke la profesora nos regañó.

Luego de discutir, debatir, y hasta forcejear sobre este tema en el almuerzo, acompañé a mis amigas a la biblioteca, y dimos la última clase del día.

Estaba agotada, y ahí lo vi, Sai estaba parado en las puertas de la institución mirándome fijamente, el definitivamente quería hablar conmigo. Les hice un gesto a las chicas y ella entendieron. Me desaparecí y ella no me siguieron. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo?

Sai si me gustó, claramente ya no, pero el podría pensar en que aún lo hacía. Y lo más trágico de esto o lo mas penoso, es que era mi hermana la que estaba metida en medio. Yo no quería lastimar a nadie, y menos que me guarden rencor. Por eso Sasuke era fundamental en todo esto, tendría que dejar pasar un tiempo siendo novia de él, para que todos creyeran que verdaderamente todo esto era un mal entendido. Así que debía fingir por mucho que me costara hacerlo con Sai, que yo estaba muy feliz con Sasuke y que nuestra relación era llenadora y feliz.

\- Sakura necesito hablar contigo- Me habló cuando ya estaba casi cerca

\- Claro - Asumí mi responsabilidad, en algún momento iba a tener que afrontar esto, no podía hacerme invisible de un momento a otro, después de haber sido los mejores amigos.

Tomé del brazo a Sai y lo encaminé a un pequeño parque que había muy cerca de ahí. Nos sentamos en una vieja banca, vieja igual que nuestra amistad, desgastada, y media rota. Aun que no lo quisiéramos así, nuestra amistad después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba así, rota.

\- Sakura, no sé muy bien que decirte pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte - Soltó por fin después de un silencio sepulcral de 20 minutos.

\- Ya lo sé, responderé a todas tu preguntas con una sola frase. - Lo miré seria y pude sentir hasta un poco de enojo - Sasuke y yo somos novios, ya todo lo que paso antes de esto, no importa, ahora solo quiero estar con Sasuke - Mentí sin una arruga.

\- Maldición Sakura ese tipo es un canalla, además desde cuando que te gustan los deportistas, o los populares, ¿y que hay de la carta que me mandaste? - Me encogí avergonzada de escuchar lo último.

\- Sai, esa era una carta que escribí cuando era una cría, ¿hay algo de malo en que me guste alguien Sai? - La última pregunta sonó molesta, ¡y lo estaba! - Quiero tener un novio, quiero que me inviten a salir, que me inviten al cine, un café ¡No lo sé! Las cosas que tu hacías con Ino, ¿Acaso no puedo? - Pregunté con el ceño fruncido

\- Claro que puedes, pero no con Sasuke, ¡es un desgraciado! - Me molestaba mucho el que Sai no me entendiera, si bien nuestra relación era falsa, el no podía ir por ahí como padre prohibiéndome con quien estar o que hacer. Quizás Sai no era tan mi amigo como pensé, y todo ese tiempo que estuve liada de él, es muy probable que era porque Sai todo el tiempo me decía que hacer, con quien no, con quien si.

\- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE QUIERAS! - Sai se asustó con el grito que pegué - Yo quiero estar con Sasuke, y si eso no te gusta pues entonces ya no seremos amigos - Sai me miraba sin ninguna expresión, solo me miraba y ya.

\- No quiero alejarme de ti Sakura, eres muy importante para mi, te quiero mucho, solo que debes contarme tus cosas, y yo te aconsejare si me dejas, no me meteré en tus cosas si así lo quieres, pero no me dejes. - Diablos, porque Sai se veía tan... destruido con las palabras que acababa de decirle.

Sai sacó su teléfono y me mostró una foto de nosotros cuando teníamos 11, recordaba ese momento como si fuera ayer.

\- 11 años Sakura, teníamos 11 años cuando nos sacamos esta foto, fue la primera que tenemos, no quiero que esta foto quede en el olvido - Negué con la cabeza – Yo te regalé a Suke -Insistió, Suke era mi mascota, un cachorro de color blanco, era juguetón y amoroso. Ese si era el mejor amigo de la vida.

\- Yo tampoco lo quiero así, pero la verdad prefiero que no nos hablemos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se endulcen un poco, y ya me tengo que ir – Me iba a levantar de mi asiento y Sai me tomó del brazo para impedir mi huida.

-¡Sakura! - Sentí una voz bastante conocida, era grave y masculina, demandante, y posesiva. Con solo escuchar esa voz una imagen viva de un pelinegro ojos oscuros se apareció en mi mente, el ceño fruncido también pude verlo en mi mente.

Me di vuelta con una sonrisa esperando no llamar más al diablo. Y ahí estaba como lo esperaba, Sasuke Uchiha, con su postura demandante y muy hombre.

\- ¡Sasuke! - Lo llamé acercándome - Que gusto que viniste - Le cerré un ojo a lo que el solo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Inmediatamente miró a Sai - Creí que Naruto estaba contigo -

\- No, no he visto a Naruto - Miré a Sai y pude ver su incomodo gesto pidiendo que Sasuke se fuera - ¿vamos? Estoy cansada - Le sugerí a Sasuke a lo que el solo asintió y paso un brazo por mis hombros - Adiós Sai -

Era un adiós a él y a su amistad, pude sentir ese quiebre, como una pequeña luz se apagaba. Por un lado extrañaría mucho a Sai, pero esto nos haría bien.

-Caerás Uchiha – Señaló Sai antes de irse y dejarnos solos. Sasuke tenía su ceño fruncido.

\- Quiero saber... ¿Por qué mi supuesta novia estaba muy acaramelada con Sai en la banca? - Hablo Sasuke de repente ya cuando íbamos llegando al estacionamiento en busca de su camioneta.

\- ¿Qué? Sasuke no estábamos acaramelados, solo estábamos hablando, le dije que ya no quería verlo más ni hablar, nada en realidad - Lo miré desafiante, ¿Acaso Sasuke se estaba tomando el papel de novio enserio? - Además yo no soy tu novia de verdad Sasuke, si yo quiero ligarme a alguien lo voy hacer -

Ahí fue cuando me miró, con sus ojos encendidos, era un incendio dentro de él. Me tomó de un brazo y de un jalón me subió a su camioneta

\- Entonces ¿De qué sirve hacer todo esto si vas andar con otros tipos, acaso te gusta Sai todavía? - Me miró con las manos puestas en el volante.

\- ¡NOO! ¡Claro que no! Sasuke ¿Qué te sucede? No me gusta Sai, y si estamos haciendo esto es para un bien común, tu quieres volver con Karin y yo quiero ser libre de problemas. ¿Estamos? - Me puse los lentes de sol, y abrí la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire.

Pude ver que una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, y subió el vidrio eléctrico como retándome en un desafió, iba a responder pero el inmediatamente puso el aire acondicionado, así que opté por tomar silencio.

\- Toma - Habló cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, lo que es yo me fui luchando con mi sueño que apostaba todo por hacerme dormir.

Y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño trozo de papel doblado

\- Pero ya no estamos a vista de nadie, no es necesario que me entregues esto ahora - Le comenté ya que me imaginaba era una de sus cartas improvisadas para sacarle celos a Karin

\- Es necesario, tu solo has lo que digo - Recibí el papel dispuesta a leerlo pero la cara de hinata asomándose por la ventana desde fuera llamó mi atención.

\- ¡Hina! - Le reproche por el susto abriendo la puerta, bajé de inmediato y la abrace.

Luego de despedirme de Sasuke entramos a casa. Ya era viernes y era fantástico saber que podría dormir hasta tarde.

\- No va haber noche de chicas esta vez, me juntaré con unas amigas en un rato más - Levanté la ceja, Hinata no era de salir a fiestas y menos sin mi.

\- ¿Ah si? - Le sonreí - ¿Y dónde irán? no es que quiera controlarte, pero es por si pasa algo ya se donde buscarte... - Ella me miró sorprendida, pude ver en sus ojos que no esperaba esa pregunta?

¿Acaso Hinata me estaba mintiendo? ¿Estaba ocultándome algo? La Niña de ojos albinos que siempre decía la verdad, y le avergonzaba salir sola... ¿Estaba mintiendo?

Recordé la mini carta de Sasuke dejando un poco de lado el tema de Hinata

"Pasaré por ti a las 8, no tengo nada planeado"

¿Eso era una invitación a algo? Sasuke Uchiha quería una cita conmigo... O estaba escapando de algo, que era lo más seguro.

Ese pelinegro de ojos oscuros, siempre tan misterioso, jamás podría entender todas las cosas que el Uchiha podía dar a entender con sus gestos ( los pocos gestos) y sus pocas palabras... Cuando le brillaban sus ojos no entendía bien si era porque le alegraba algo, o porque estaba sorprendido. Era tan enigmático que realmente cuando me preguntaran algo sobre él, estoy casi segura de que podría responder cualquier cosa y nadie estaría claro si es verdad o no, porque así era él, un hombre esotérico.

A pesar de todo, no quería salir, yo solo quería mi cama poder dormir toda la noche y todo el día si era posible... Pero el que Sasuke me pidiera salir y más extraño aún, a nada, a solo estar juntos, es lo que me llamaba a decir que si.

Corrí a mi habitación y miré la hora. 7:12, tenía un tiempo justo para poder asearme y arreglarme.

Al mismo tiempo Hinata estaba escogiendo de su ropero alguna prenda que usar. Me metí a la ducha como flash. Y 10 minutos antes de las 8 ya estaba lista esperando a Sasuke, Como no sabía exactamente donde iríamos, me vestí con algo casual.

5 minutos después, escuché el claxon llamando, cuando salí no podía evitar soltar un suspiro. Sasuke era muy guapo, iba con unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca que marcaba todo su perfecto y esculturado cuerpo.

Cuando me subí a la camioneta, pude notar su tristeza. No sé como pero pude percibirla.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - Me miró directamente - Te noto algo angustiado, ¿o triste? - Negó de inmediato con la cabeza

\- No pasa nada, ¿dónde vamos? - Arqué una ceja

\- ¡Qué! No me digas que me invitaste a salir y ni siquiera tienes un plan en mente... - Le sonreí

\- ¿Has escuchado de la fiesta de Deidara? - Abrí los ojos como lupas

\- ¡Es una fiesta de drogadictos! - Lo miré riendo, en realidad no eran drogadictos, solo fumaban algo de marihuana en las fiestas pero no eran drogadictos. Así los catalogaba yo porque por supuesto yo no metía nada de eso en mi cuerpo.

\- Es como el alcohol, a diferencia que esto te relaja - Lo miré atenta a sus gestos

\- ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha ha probado la marihuana? - Por su ceño fruncido me di cuenta que estaba incomodo con mis acusaciones y preguntas.

\- Sería una experiencia nueva, no digo que lo hagas siempre, pero podrías probarlo para que después tengas historias que contarles a tus nietos -

-¡Pero les contaré sobre todos los cafés que me he tomado! ¡No sobre las drogas que probé! - Comencé a reír y el también.

Nos quedamos mirando, a Sasuke le brillaban sus ojos y como decía antes, no tenía idea de porque podría ser, Sasuke era un enigma. En su rostro veía una mezcla de tristeza, relajo, y ansiedad. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que es lo que realmente le pasaba?

\- Me siento bien contigo Sakura - Soltó de repente sin dejar de mirarme. Al instante mis mejillas se coloraron, Sasuke estaba siendo tan bueno conmigo a pesar de todo.

\- Podría aceptar tu invitación, digo será una experiencia nueva ¿no? - Reímos un poco más hasta que Sasuke condujo.

No sé muy bien cuanto fue lo que estuvimos en el auto, pero supe que era bastante cuando llegamos a una parte que era casi pleno campo. Había un sector plano donde habían varías carpas, y no muy lejos un lago grande con agua cristalina. Era realmente hermoso, no sé porque Sasuke me llevó hasta allá pero estaba muy agradecida de poder ver tal belleza.

\- Sasuke, es hermoso. Te has lucido, pensé que iríamos a la fiesta de los akatsuki - El sonrió abriendo el porta maleta de su camioneta.

\- Es mejor de lo que crees, mañana llegará Naruto con Hinata y tu amiga loca - Abrí los ojos sorprendida

\- ¿Es enserio?- El asintió - ¡ Ay Sasuke eres el mejor! - Me abalance a él ahogándolo un poco. - Nunca he estado en un lugar tan hermoso y menos acampando - Miraba enamorada al rededor.

Sasuke sacó cosas de su portamaletas, bolsos, un pequeño contenedor para las bebidas y cervezas.

\- Tendré que decirle a Hinata que me traiga ropa porque no pensé en venir de viaje y menos aquí necesito ropa más cómoda - Sasuke me quito el teléfono con el que pensaba llamar a mi hermana.

\- No hay teléfonos ahora, yo ya tengo todo solucionado, tu solo disfruta - ¡Pero que hombre! Ojala fueran todos así de atentos.

\- Que lindo Sasuke no pensé que tenías ese lado romántico - Le guiñe el ojo

\- Es que aún no has visto nada, si yo soy el príncipe azul de las nenas - Comenzó a reír

\- ¡Si claro campeón! Por eso Karin te pegó una patada en el trasero - Comencé a reír y el solo me pegó un codazo sutil

Supuestamente los demás llegarían al siguiente día, entonces ¿qué se supone que haríamos?

Sasuke sacó unas cervezas y me ofreció una

\- embriaguémonos hasta la madre, es ahora o nunca -Lo miré atenta ¿Sería una buena idea embriagarse con sasuke en medio de la nada?

-No lo sé Sasuke... - me puse seria, conocía a Sasuke en su lado popular patán, es como decía Sai. El solía hacer esto con las otras chicas para seducirlas.

\- Está bien, como tu quieras, lo que es yo, al menos me tomaré una - me dijo abriendo la lata de alcohol y poniendo música en un pequeño parlante. El hombre venía todo preparado.

Vi como Sasuke más rápido de lo que abrió la lata se tomó su contenido.

Inmediatamente escuché un sonido proveniente de un teléfono, era el de mi acompañante. El le dio una mirada rápida y rodó sus ojos.

\- Que molestia -soltó como susurro.

-¿Es karin? -Le pregunté

El inmediatamente asintió, no entendía muy bien la relación que tenían ellos dos, ¿Por qué a Sasuke le importaba tanto Karin si ella ya estaba con otro chico?

Si fuera por enamoramiento, entonces no tendríamos que hacer esto, el debería estar con ella seduciéndola en un lugar como en el que estábamos, pero ellos dos solos. No hay nada que un tiempo solos no arregle las cosas.

-Sasuke ¿por qué quieres volver con Karin? - lo encaré ofreciéndole otra cerveza, quizá eso le soltaba un poco la lengua

-no creo que eso deba importarte- Le fruncí el ceño

-Entonces para que me traes aquí, si no quieres abrirte conmigo y solo quieres cumplir con tu misión, no me hubieras traído- - Le tiré la lata de cerveza en sus manos y me encaminé a el lago que había.

-Si me aceptas una, te contaré - Sentí un objeto frío tocar mi cuello junto con la voz de sasuke. - Y no me digas Maldito, a la próxima te tiraré al lago como castigo - Sonrío

\- Está bien -Lo miré tranquila aceptándole la invitación.

Nos sentamos en la orilla del lago y Sasuke comenzó su relato. Ahora podía entender porque Sasuke se sentía obligado a estar con Karin.

\- Discúlpame que te diga Sasuke, pero tu mamá ya falleció, igual que la mía, tienes que hacer tu vida como a ti te parezca más llevadora, sino nunca serás feliz... y todos lo merecemos, no podemos ir pisando las huellas que nuestros padres dejaron, tienes que dejar tu propia marca en la vida - Le dije mirando el lago como si ahí encontrara las palabras para confortarlo. -y Karin es una zorra -lo mire con asco -no se como has podido estar con ella... - me quejé

\- Gracias - dijo el serio mirando pero sabía que no diría más, Sasuke no era muy bueno con las palabras, sobre todo con temas delicados. -pero Karin es más que eso, además... ¿Acaso eres tú la indicada? - Lo miré con una ceja alzada ¿Acaso me estaba coqueteando?

\- ¿Qué tal un juego? - invité para que se fuera el aire pesado e incomodo que se formó de repente

\- ¿Qué tipo de juego? -

\- Lo apodo, el diablo - El comenzó a reír estrepitosamente - ¡De qué te ríes! Es un buen juego... - Le hice puchero

\- Es que eres muy graciosa Sakura, ¿de donde sacas esos nombres? - Levanté los hombros indicándole que no sabía

Le mostré a Sasuke como funcionaba mi juego, cada uno tenía que ir diciendo una letra del abecedario y el otro una palabra con esa letra, si se equivocaba o la repetía con alguna que ya se hubiera dicho, perdía. Y si lo decía bien el otro perdía. El castigo era tomar un shot de tequila, recordaba que en algún momento me enseñaron ese juego y termine bailando en una mesa con todos mirándome. Pero ahora los dos solos, ¿Que tan terrible podía ser Me encantaba el tequila, en realidad era el único licor que toleraba, pero era una bomba, y ya que no era de mucho tomar donde solo me gustaba el tequila, mi resistencia al alcohol era casi nula.

Sasuke sonrío, no lo conocía mucho en su faceta de alcohólico, pero sabía bien que el siempre bebía, hasta solo. Se sentaba en la ventana de su habitación a tomar whisky a las rocas, eso solo lo hacía un verdadero alcohólico, comencé a sonreír bajo esos pensamientos. Era chistoso llamar a Sasuke alcohólico.

-¿Sabes que ganaré cierto? - Me sonrió sirviendo el primer shot y dejándolo en el frío suelo, ya que no teníamos mesa pero era agradable, estar conectados con la naturaleza. Con música, buena compañía, su preciado tequila, y la hermosa naturaleza.

\- A - Hablo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo que eso era un pacto de infierno.

\- ¡Avestruz! - Grité ansiosa en lo que Sasuke gruñía y se bebía el shot - G- Dije llenado el vaso de nuevo sin quitarle la mirada

\- Gentuza - Hablo tranquilo

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es una palabra! - Fruncí el ceño

\- Claro que si, ¿acaso eres tonta? - Fruncí el ceño mientras gruñía

\- Eso es muy despectivo, ¿Qué es eso de "Gentuza"? - Exclamé con la voz grave imitándolo vagamente haciéndole burla

\- Te toca tomar - Rodé los ojos tomando el shot que recién había servido.

Seguimos así por un largo tiempo, estábamos bien entretenidos, solo que ya no aguantaba más, ya llevaba como 10 shot y estaba muriendo por dentro.

\- Sasuke ya es mucho, no quiero seguir, me va a dar algo y serás el culpable - Le dije sonrojada por el alcohol

\- Esta bien, te entiendo, niñita - Dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándome su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

\- Pues soy una niña, por si no lo habías notado - Le gruñí

Me levanté del suelo y la cabeza me dio vueltas, el estúpido alcohol ya me había afectado.

\- Ahora me debes un reto - Me hablo el pelinegro y me di vuelta a mirarlo

\- ¿Qué? - El sonrió

\- Si, te retiraste del juego, perdiste - Lo miré feo

\- ¿¡Y querías que muriera?! - Le grité

\- No, pero perdiste, me debes un favor - Asentí

\- Esta bien, esta bien, ¿Qué quieres? - Me crucé de brazos

Sasuke sacó algunas cosas de su mochila, y pude ver como brillaba con fuerza una gran pipa de vidrio mi madre me mataría desde el cielo si lo hacía.

\- Mira lo que hago con tu objeto para drogos - Tomé su pipa con rapidez y corrí al lago. Todo antes de que Sasuke intentara drogarme.

-¡Sa- Sakura! ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! - Lo escuché gritar, era muy probable que se haya parado como bala y estuviera corriendo detrás mío. Si no lo hacía ya, Sasuke me alcanzaría, el era un deportista, y yo el mejor deporte que había hecho en mi vida era de textear en el teléfono. y no creo que eso me ayudara.

Lancé con todas mis fuerzas el objeto al lago y el momento justo en que ví como tocaba el agua, unas manos me tomaban fuertemente de la cintura

\- ¿¡Y qué pasa si yo también te tomo y te tiro al lago así nada más!? - Y mi vista se nubló, me iba a tirar al lago, cuando menos lo pensé el ya me tenía sobre sus hombros cargada como un saco de papas. Mi cabeza daba y daba vueltas producto al alcohol.

\- ¡Sasuke no! Por favor no, voy a vomitar - Le grité. Y ahí sin más ocurrió lo menos esperado, pero advertido.

Vomité. Rayos, había vomitado, y vomité tanto que sentía que mi estomago se apretaba con cada arcada que hacía. Mi estomago pedía a gritos echar fuera a mi hígado mis intestinos, todo.

Y sin darme cuenta, Sasuke estaba lleno de mi vomito, el me bajó de su hombro con una cara de pocos amigos. No sabía muy bien si estaba molesto, si estaba furioso, divertido, o sorprendido. Lo único que sabía es que había un charco de vomito, Sasuke en medio del desastre, y un olor de los mil demonios, el tequila.

\- Diablos Sakura... - Dijo por fin el pelinegro mirándose.

\- Te lo dije Sasuke, te dije que iba a morir - Me agarré la cabeza esperando que dejara de darme vueltas. Y de un momento a otro mi vista se nublo y lo único que podía escuchar era la voz de Sasuke llamándome.

\- Ayúdame... - Fue lo último que pude susurrar antes de que mi cuerpo perdiera el control, y estuviera en un camino directo al suelo. Pero un súper pelinegro alcanzó a rescatarme del golpe.

\- Creo que será mejor que te recuestes - Me extendió su otra mano para ayudarme.

Sin emitir palabra alguna le hice caso, ya era bien patético haberlo vomitado por completo.

El muy amablemente me ayudo a entrar a la carpa que estaba destinada a mi, dentro de ella había un cálido colchón inflable que me llamaba a gritos, una pequeña lámpara a pilas, y algunos snack.

Sasuke me dejó sola para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa, solo algo mas cómodo para dormir mas tranquila.

-¿Puedo entrar? -Escuché la voz de sasuke, no se muy bien si fueron 20 o 25 min que pasaron aproximadamente, en lo que sasuke llamó a la carpa.

-Si por supuesto entra- Sasuke abrió el cierre y entró. Pude notar que de alguna forma el ya se había quitado mi vomito y el olor asqueroso de encima, llevaba ropa nueva y limpia, y su cabello mojado le daba un aire aún más varonil si era posible.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Asentí sin decir palabra alguna

El asintió de vuelta y se recostó a mi lado

-Tendremos que dormir juntos, Hinata traerá otra tienda mañana, así que tendrás que compartir - Le sonreí, la verdad no era ningún problema. Sasuke a pesar de todo se estaba portando muy bien.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Sasuke? -El asintió -¿Podría recostar mi cabeza un momento en tus piernas? - Y después de unos minutos el accedió

Y así estábamos, sasuke sentado acariciando mi cabellera que descansaba en sus piernas.

Vagos pero brillantes recuerdos empezaron a aparecer...

* * *

 _Sasuke miraba por la ventana de su habitación como una chica de pelo rosa se movía para todos lados, el solo intentaba leer un libro, pero la silueta de esa chica lo inquietaba, no lo dejaba tranquilo._

 _Llevaba 2 meses viviendo ya en esa casa, como vecino de los haruno, y esa era Sakura. A penas la vio supo que era distinta, el color de su pelo se lo decía._

 _Y durante esos dos meses no pudo hacer otra cosa que volverse un psicópata, ver como se dormía a veces con las cortinas abiertas, como luchaba en las mañanas para peinarse, sabía exactamente a que hora iba a lavarse los dientes, y así mismo intentaba cruzarse con ella, ya sea sacando la basura o "casualidad". No sabía por que lo hacía, porque estaba seguro que ella no era su tipo, pero algo lo llamaba, algo de su persona lo atraía como imán, tanto así que no podía ni leer un simple libro por no poder quitarle la mirada de encima._

 _Pasaron los meses y ya llevaba 2 años viviendo como vecino de Sakura y la situación había pasado a otro nivel, tanto así que se hizo amigo del mejor amigo de Sakura, solo para poder llegar a ella._

 _El no estaba interesado en la amistad de Sai, para nada, pero su interés en Sakura era tan grande que era capaz de resistir conversaciones eternas con Sai solo por conseguir un poco de tiempo con Sakura. Pero Sai no era mala persona, o eso pensó cuando empezó a confiar en él, cuando empezó a tomarle un cierto aprecio._

 _-Creo que me gusta Sakura -Fue como Sai se entero de mi secreto, el cuál esperaba siguiera siendo secreto._

 _Sai intento ayudar pero en realidad solo estaba alterando las cosas._

 _Sasuke sabía que Sakura deseaba una mascota así que fue directo a una tienda de animalitos para adoptar y se llevo consigo un lindo cachorro al cuál le puso collar con nombre suke algo de humor a la situación no haría nada malo._

 _Y aún que Sasuke nunca supo porque Sakura nunca le dio las gracias el siguió enviándole regalos._

 _Su ciclo con Sakura nunca se cerró, porque luego pasaron muchas cosas, y jamás pudo preguntarle si de verdad le había gustado todo lo que él le había regalado._

* * *

-Maldito Sai... - gruñí bajo esperando no alarmar a Sakura

Si hubiera sabido que Sai nunca le dijo a Sakura que había sido yo quién se humillaba enviándole cosas, sin recibir ni un gracias a cambio. Si hubiera sabido antes que Sai le mentía a Sakura diciéndole que todos esos gestos eran suyos, él muy probablemente estaría con Sakura ahora. Y no precisamente como novios falsos. Por eso haría pagar al maldito, aún que a Sakura no le gustara que se peleara con Sai, lo iba a hacer porque es lo que se merecía

¿Por qué diablos no puedo dejar de sentirme así? A pesar de que todo es mentira sentía que era lo más cercano que podría estar de Sakura

\- Sasuke... - Sakura de un momento a otro me miró, yo creí que ella ya se había quedado dormida. - ¿Qué hace Karin afuera de nuestra tienda? ...

.

.

.


End file.
